WILL U MISS ME ?
by abhirika21
Summary: WHEN OUR FRIENDS PART FROM US THEN WE WILL KNOW THEIR TRUE VALUE AND WE MISS THEM ! TO KNOW MORE PEEP INTO THE STORY


Hey guys I know I didn't update **something unexpected** sry 4 dat as I m out of ideas :p bt will soon update it or end it :p …till den njy dis….!

* * *

**Night : 11:45**

He was busy on his desk updating an important file but actually only his body was present …his mind was thinking and thinking …!

"Pata nhi woh vapas kab aayengey " he exclaimed

Next day :

He woke up nd found himself on his desk

"Shayad raat ko yahi sogaya mein"... he sighed .

He got ready for the bureau …not even bothered about the breakfast and left for the bureau

CID bureau :

He entered and found the bureau is empty

"Lagta hein aaj mein jaldi aagaya …roj toh woh rehte the par .he sighed "

He moved to canteen to spend sometime to hide his feelings that how he is feeling right now …his stomach was making all types of sounds as he didn't eat anything since he - his bestfriend or we can say his brother left …

*FLASHBACK* :

Yesterday evening

cid bureau :

acp : vivek ,freddy kaha hein…?

Vivek : pata nhi sir woh keh rahe the ki unhe bhuk lagi hein isliyee shayd woh kahi bahar hein

Acp : phone karo use aur pucho use aur kaho jald se jald bureau pahuche

Vivek : yes sir ..vivek calls him

Acp ; yeh phone ki aawaz toh yaha se hi aa rahi hein

Freddy : haan sir kyu ki mein toh yahi hun aur mera phne bhi yahi hein

Vivek and acp sir turns and saw freddy entering d bureau

Acp ; freddy kaam ke waqt tum kaha chale jaate ho

Freddy : sir woh mein…?

Acp ; kya woh mein tumhe bhuk lagi thi toh canteen se kuch kha lete bahar jaane ki kya zarurat thi….

Vivek hiding his laugh

Freddy gives angry look to vivek nd then move towards him and whisper (tuje toh mein baad mein dekh lunga) : acp sir mein toh khabri se milne gaya tha…

Acp ; par vivek ne kaha ki tum bahar gaye…looking at vivek kyu vivek…?

Vivek ; haan haan sir yeh bahar hi gaye the…

Freddy ; dekh vivek tu muje tang mat kar varna

Acp cuts him : chup karo tum dono jab dekho tab ladhte rahete ho …

Acp (to freddy) ; aur freddy tum suno ….tumhe kuch dino ke liyee Aurangabad jaana hein vaha tumhe kisi se milna hein aur woh tumhe aage ka sab bata dega ….

Vivek : sirf freddy sir..?

Acp ; haan vivek sirf freddy hi yeh kaam kar sakhta hein

Freddy : par sir mein…?

Acp ; haan freddy tum hi….jao ab jaldi se tayari karo mein ne tumhare jaane ka inteezam kar diya …aur vivek tum ise ghar tak chod ke aao ..vaha dusri car aake ise pick kar legi

Vivek (sad tone) ; ji sir…

At freddys home :

Vivek : sir saari packing hogayi

Freddy ; haan vivek sab hogaya

Meanwhile they hear a sound of horn

Vivek ; lagta hein woh car aagayi…

Freddy ; haan chal

They move outside

Freddy ; ok toh bye vivek

Vivek hug him with tears in his eyes but brushes it

Freddy removing from hug : vivek muje zyada miss mat karna

Vivek ; nhi sir mein aapku kyu miss karunga …mein toh njy karunga ….

Freddy : accha …dekh lena tuje meri yaad zarur aayegi ….

Vivek (in mind) : haan sir aapki yaad toh bahut aayegi par duty bhi zaruri hein isliyee mein aapku haste hue byee kahunga…

Freddy ; vivekkk…?

Vivek ; sir aapko late ho raha hein ..

Freddy ; haan yaar…k chal byee tc

Vivek ; k bye sir

Freddy sits in car nd the cars leaves

Freddy(thinking) ; I will miss u vivek

Here vivek (teary voice); I will miss u freddy sir…

***FLASHBACK ENDS** *

**Present :**

**Bureau** ;

Sachin : kajal tumne vivek ko dekha…?

Kajal : nhi sir shyd woh nhi aaya aaj

Sachin : hmm ok

Sachin (thinking) ; vivek toh roj jaldi aata hein phir aaj …shyd woh upset ho freddy bhi nhi hein idhar aur abhi aur daya sir bhi chutti pe hein ….

He searches whole building and finally found vivek in canteen

Sachin keeping hand on viveks shoulder : aare vivek tum yaha …?

Vivek comes out of his thoughts with a jerk

Vivek : woh sir aise hi

Sachin takes a chair nd sits opposite him..

Sachin ; dekho vivek mein jaanta hun mein freddy jaisa toh tumhe nhi mana sakhta par haan tum mujse apni feelings share kar sakhte ho ..tum freddy ko miss kar rahe ho na…?

Vivek remembers how he said to freddy dat he will njy nd will nt miss him : nhi sir

Sachin ; vivekkk..?

Vivek ; actually haan sir muje unki bahut yaad aa rahi hein ….freddy sir mere bade bhai jaise hein…humari masti humari nok jok ….sab yaad aa raha hein

Sachin : mein samajh sakhta hun …bas 2 to 3 days uske baad woh vapas aajayega …

Vivek : haan sir aur aapku pata hein jab tasha ( in low nd teary voice) muje chodke chali gayi thi tab freddy sir ne hi muje sambhala…varna aaj mein aap sab ke saamne nhi hota

Sachin : vivek tum dono itna ladte ho par dono jaante ho ki tum dono ek dusre ke bagair nhi reh sakhte aur vivek tum aisa udaas rahogey toh kya freddy vapas aa jayega….(looking at him)nhi na…phir…? Aur mein jaanta hun tumne kal se kuch khaya bhi nhi hoga…?kyu

Vivek ; hmm….

Sachin : nhi na…pata hein..chalo utho ab hum kahi bahar chalte hein….

Vivek ; nhi sir its k..mein yahi theek hun…

Sachin : vivek tum muje apna dost hi samjho …is bahane muje ek naya dost mil jayega…

Vivek ; sir aap toh mere dost pehle se hi ho….aur rahogey…

Sachin ; haan toh hun na tumhara dost toh ab chalo apne dost ke saath…

Vivek smiles : ok sir …

**In qualis :**

Vivek ; thank you sir …aaj agar aap nhi hote toh shyd mein vhi rehta

Sachin ; vivek dosti mein no srys nd thnkyous…ab dosti ki hein toh nibana toh padega na

Vivek smiles

Sachin ; chalo icecream khaate hein…

He stops d car at an icecream parlour

Vivek (thinking) : yeh toh vhi jagah hein jaha mein uar freddy sir…

Sachin : kya hua vivek

Vivek ; kuch nhi sir chaliye…

They enter inside nd settles themselves on window side seats…

Sachin : pata hein yeh mera fav icecream parlour hein…

Vivek ( low tone) ; mera bhi…

Sachin ; kuch kaha tumne…

B4 he could reply waiter arrives..

Waiter (to vivek): aare sahab aap aur woh dusre vale sahab kaha hein aur (to sachin) ; aare sahab madam kaha hein..?

Sachin gives mar gaya look to vivek

Vivek (teasing) : yeh madam koun hein sir..?

Sachin (blushing) : wohh koi nhi ..koi bhi toh nhi ..tum (to waiter) order lo…vivek ise order do..

Waiter ( to vivek ) : sahab aapke liyee 2 chocolate icecream with extra chocochip muje pata hein

Vivek : aare nhi sirf ek aaj freddy sir nhi hein …again he become sad

Sachin : aare koi baat nhi mein bhi vhi kha lunga….(to waiter) tum jao aur lao

Sachin ; toh vivek tum aur freddy yaha roj aate ho..?

Vivek ; nhi sir sirf har Sunday aate hein…kabhi mein treat deta hun kabhi freddy sir

Sachin : ohh I m sry muje pata nhi tha….mein phirse tumhe vhi le aaya…

Vivek ; aare nhi sir aap sry mat kahiye muje accha laga ki aapne mere baare mein sochaa aur muje cheer up kiyaa ….aur aapne kaha na frndshp mein no srys

Sachin smiles

After a while

A bike parks outside d icecream parlour nd 3 men move towards d entry

Man 1 : aare tum dono (loking at sachin nd vivek) yaha

Sachin : rajat sir aur vineet ,Nikhil aap log…mein toh yaha vivek ka mood theek karne aaya tha…

Vineet : ohh

Rajat ; yeh galat baat hein sachin tumne vivek ko treat di aur hume bhul gaye ..very bad

Vineet Nikhil and vivek smiles

Sachin : aare nhi sir woh aap log nhi the na tab bureau mein isliye ..

They both too join dem

After sometime sachin receives a call…he smiles looking the name of caller

Sachin : excuse me mein abhi aaya…nd he comes outside

Sachin ; haan kajal bolo …kya freddy aagaya vapas ..yeh toh bahut acchi baat hein..ek kaam karo freddy ko icecream parlour aane ko kaho …k bye

He den joins dem…

Rajat ; toh vivek theek ho ab…?

Vivek : ji sir…bas freddy sir aajaye jaldi…

Freddy : tumne muje yaad kiya lo mein aagaya….

Vivek gets up from his chair : freddy sir aap…?

He runs nd hugs him tightly

Vivek(murmurs in hug) : ab muje kabhi akele chodke mat jaana

Freddy : nhi jaunga vivek…removing from hug

Sachin : bahut miss kiya vivek ne tumhe freddy

Freddy : kya yaar tune toh kaha tha ki tu miss nhi karega ab kya hua tuje…

Vivek ; kyaa sir aate hi taang kheechna shuru kardiyaa….ab bolne mein uar karne mein farak hota hein …sach kahu toh bahut miss kiyaa mein ne aapku…

Freddy ; jaanta hun yaar mein ne bhi bahut miss kiya tuje….sirf ek din mein ehsas hogaya ki tum mere liyee kitne important ho

Vivek ; aur mere liye bhi sir..lekin haan sir muje ek naya dost bhi mil gaya…

Freddy ; kya itni jaldi dost bhi bana liyaa…

Vivek (naughty); haan…kyu sachin sir sahi keh raha hun na mein

Sachin : haan vivek bilkul sahi…

nikhil ; vivek hum bhi toh tumhare dost hi hein…dushman thodi …

vivek : haan yaar Nikhil aap sab mere dost ho…par freddy sir mere khaas dost hein

freddy ; yeh tune sahi kaha…haha..!

they both again hug each other then enjoy the icecream..!

* * *

THIS IS SET AFTER ABHIJEET IN COMA !

**so how was the story ? i noe its was nt dat gud ...as i wanna show friendship between sachin nd vivek bt thoda hi bata paayi mein...bt still plzz do review..! **

**thankyou..! **


End file.
